


莫比乌斯指环

by Charonion



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charonion/pseuds/Charonion





	莫比乌斯指环

01  
「想家的时候不妨将目光投向海洋，那是所有陆地生命的诞生地和童年乐园。」  
迄今为止游过的最自由的海，是母亲的子宫。  
话虽这么说，但其实我根本就不会游泳，也没见过海，大爆炸发生后的所有人类都没有再见过海。我出生的地方是一个多山的内陆城市，道路崎岖，蜿蜒多丘陵。小时候倒是在乡下的小水塘里刨过那么两下，结果不慎被水草缠住差点淹死。那些黑色水草滑腻柔软，像乡间小径里时隐时现的蛇，但更像人的头发，恶心得很。总之，从那以后我就很讨厌夏天。夏季多出汗，一到流汗的时候我就会想起那些水草的触感，感到一阵反胃。  
十六岁那年我从内城出发坐了一天一夜的特快列车去了外城，是被我爸叫去的。我爷爷叼着烟斗送我上车，他那个黑色的烟斗被摩擦得光滑锃亮，脸上的山峰沟壑挤挤挨挨，看起来似乎觉得这不是一个好选择。从内城通往外城的火车速度迅疾，但仍要开上许久才能到达我的目的地。  
大爆炸发生时我只有六岁，刚过了生日。我从小身体就孱弱，个头都平白比别人矮上半截。奶油这种东西我父亲深恶痛绝，一概是不允许我吃的，归其原因可能是他上大学的时候吃了太多。  
我父亲曾在苏格兰某屹立于深山密林里的大学读过几年书，作为学生里少得可怜的亚裔面孔，他牟足了劲儿加入了学校的兄弟会。冰天雪地赤身裸体跳水，凌晨一点囫囵吞枣十个不大不小的奶油蛋糕，诸如此类建立在以年长幼序为基础上的折磨和凌辱，他都做了，而且做得比别人都好。  
这件事情我是从我外公那儿知道的，我外公又是从她女儿那儿听说的，我外公总说他这个人，太圆滑，太功利心，十足的投机分子，又是个能对自己下狠心的聪明人，这样的人，万万不能交往。我母亲从来都是傻愣愣的，只当成是一件趣事来说，听了这番话笑得咯咯叫，并不以为然，可见是完全被爱情冲昏了头脑。  
我外公本来是不同意女儿的这门亲事。我母亲为人就像她的名字一样，芳香馥郁，一年四季都穿各式各样的长裙，多是雪青这样寡淡的颜色。唯独一件藤黄色的吊带，明艳，滚烫，像一条金灿灿的鱼皮，夏天的时候她总会穿。她是个不太聪明的人，我外公固执地认为就是因为他没把自己的智商和基因成功遗传到她身上，她才嫁给了我父亲，才死得那么早。  
我母亲死的那天是我的生日，我外公晨起偷偷去镇上买了块颤颤巍巍的生日蛋糕，回来后放到我的床头，起来后我开心得几乎跳起来，欣喜若狂地拆开盒子上俗气的蝴蝶结，上面用甜得粘牙的色素果酱写了生日快乐，奶油是那种城市里很少吃到的假奶油的味道，但我吃得十分满足。  
那天下午我背着画板跟外公去找他的一个朋友，是当年他上山下乡认识的，鞋拔子脸，脸上总泛着黑黢黢的光，身上透着积压的鱼腥臭味，一笑一口稀烂的牙，和儿子儿媳还有孙女一同住在船上。我当时还不懂，就悄悄问我爷爷为什么会有这种味道。他说：这是鱼腥味，常年生活在水边的人都会有的。我见他点头，焦急又不愿相信地问：所有的水都是一样的吗？海洋里也是这样吗？我那会儿沉迷于海底纪录片，虽然旁白讲解的内容我都不懂，但并不妨碍我喜欢大马哈鱼穿越洋流的壮观。他哈哈大笑，说：过几天带你去看看，你就知道是不是一样了。  
老头的孙女和我一般大小，我们两个坐在船尾画写生，几个大人在船头下象棋煮鱼汤，煮得咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，绿水青山，像在一幅画里。船往另一个热闹的码头开，得开上一个多小时。  
事情发生得很突然，忽然间我的耳朵“嗡”得一下铮鸣，就像是两片金属在耳蜗里短兵相接。紧接着远处出现了一道通天的光束，金光闪闪，像通往天国的电梯，灼人双目。我甚至怀疑，那一刻地球上的所有人都在和我做着同样的动作，因为那道燃烧的光束穿透了大气层，直径约有一座城市那么大。我的家乡在那一瞬间被夷为平地，包括我独自留在家中的母亲，连灰烬也没有留下。  
我呆呆地愣在船边望着那道耀眼燃烧的光束，一不小心栽进了绿幽幽的湖面。湖水钻涌进我的身体，我仿佛变成了一条绿色的水草，鱼群瞪大眼睛似乎在疑惑这是不是尸体，可不可以吃。大爆炸摧毁了很多城市，其中不乏那些每天出现在电视里的超大型城市。  
也许是因为他的遭遇，我父亲很痛恨苏格兰，痛恨他们粗犷憨厚的大舌音，痛恨他们给男人穿的裙子，总之痛恨一切。大爆炸为他无差别复了仇，就像《创世纪》里所提到，神在前六天创造了世间万物，第七天他安息了。大爆炸整整持续了六天，炸死了大部分的人类，其中就包括不列颠群岛。它在第四天的时候，“轰”的一声化为碎石沉入了海底。那些苏格兰的高地、田野、长笛，和少女鲜红的裙裾全都灰飞烟灭，像被巨人推倒的积木，一起沉了下去。  
第七天的时候爆炸停止了。这让相当数量的信教者坚信这场大爆炸与《圣经》在某种意义上不谋而合，是神的旨意。  
他们神神叨叨地出现在大街小巷给人们塞传单，蓬头垢面，指甲缝里都是油渍污泥。单薄的劣质纸张留下他们黑漆漆的指纹，仿佛在什么无形的契约上按下手印。他们谆谆善诱：我们应该顺应上帝的旨意。  
大多数人都会恶狠狠地推开他们质问：去你妈的上帝，上帝死了！既然这样，你怎么不先去死！  
传教者有的会用浑浊不堪的眼睛恍惚地眨几下，然后滚下几滴发烫的眼泪，也许是想到了过世的亲朋好友，不过死去的人们太多了，也不知道他在想谁。  
爆炸结束后取而代之出现的是另一种全然未知的生物，通体雪白，形状各异，暴饮暴食。有两种尺寸，一种和普通人类相仿，一种有摩天大楼那么高。它们食人为生，而且和部分人类十分相似，会以虐杀为目的将猎物屠戮殆尽，我住的地方人们喜欢管他们叫白彘，但凡提到必是以“操他妈的”开头，以“操你妈的”收尾，操来操去，妈来妈去，可见大家火气都很大。  
幸存下来的人们聚集在欧亚大陆，建起了一个环形的巨型都市。外城的人类承担着抗击白彘的责任和死亡的风险，理所当然获得最高级的待遇和资源，所谓富贵险中求。内城的人性命无忧，代价就是需要给外城不停地上贡，越往中心地带贡品的额度就越大。  
我坐的已经是有床铺的高级列车了，但仍然鱼龙混杂，烟味缭绕出一副卷轴式的抽象画，我穿过白色云雾走到自己的床铺，发现对面是一个和我年纪相仿的男生，要去缓冲区讨生活。他不走运，丧父丧母，比我多死一个。缓冲区比外城安全，比内城繁华，是个绝佳的生活地，每年都有很多人跑到那儿去闯荡，由于外来人翻了倍，近两年已经禁止内城人过去，除非有亲戚在，不然就得当四处躲藏的黑户。他说家里有亲戚在红灯区开店，他去帮忙。这话说得毫不避讳，我也大概知道他要去从事什么工作了，他个子高大，估计是当妓院的打手之类的，要是他愿意，长相倒也够格能接客。  
那天晚上，我躺在床上昏昏沉沉却又难以入睡，秦宙手里拿着一块淘汰下来的平板电脑，不能上网的那种，器材二手店这种东西堆积成山。微弱的光从被子边缘显现出来，留出一道情欲狭窄的矜持意象。他估计正在看黄色小说，看到情动时，几声压抑的喘息声传进了我的耳朵。我不以为然地翻了个身，以为他要用拇指姑娘自己解决。没想到过了一会儿，他蹑手蹑脚，像条蛇一样滑腻地钻进了我的被子。  
月光清冷，透过火车的窗户照在他脸上，我看着他说：你想干嘛？他腼腆地笑了，嘴边现出一个酒窝，脸上带着无法克制的情欲，说：我想和你亲近。我觉得好笑，怀疑他想说的是亲热，这是什么年头的用词了，但也许他说的就是亲近。总之，他两只胳膊将我环住，阴茎也昂扬地挺在我腿间，不时发出喘息和无法自抑的颤动，偶尔用脸颊蹭一蹭我裸露在外的皮肤，像只狗一样。秦宙皮肤黝黑，泛着一种蜡般的光泽。眼睛也不小，但从眼尾那里弯成一个微妙的弧度塌下来，显得他看人很迷离又不正经。  
他抱着我，我也打不过他，就由着他抱，索性将他当成一个暖炉。他的鸡巴持久力惊人，蹭了半天也不见要射。我没法睡觉，恼怒得很，问他：你什么时候能射？他又脸红着过来蹭我，让我帮帮他。我盯着上铺的床板骂了一句，在被子里的手摸索到他那儿，报复性的十分用力又迅猛地来回上下撸动。秦宙反应极其强烈，脊背绷直又弓起来，两手紧紧把我箍住，啄吻如同四射的岩浆热烈地朝我奔来，我一手挡着他的脸，一手在下面辛勤工作，心里气得半死。  
等他终于射完，已经倒在我身上成了一滩被欲火燃烧殆尽的巧克力。我心想我凭一双手就能让他醉生梦死，我比《聊斋》里的狐狸精莲香还厉害。心里却莫名涌起一排难以言喻的空虚来，仿佛我才是被女鬼吸干了精气。  
因为这个，我十分不爽，撑起身语气不善地让他给我拿纸擦手。秦宙高潮仍有余韵，笑得像个傻子，抓起我的手，伸出猩红的舌尖一下一下舔舐上面残留的精液，以一种信徒朝圣的虔诚姿态，跪在旁边添了个干净。我头皮发麻，说不上什么感觉，鬼使神差地将中指食指并拢插进他的嘴里。他眼神迷醉，呜呜叫着，仿佛真的在为我口交。温热的口腔含住我的手指，像包裹嫩肉的贝壳，口水在指缝间流窜，仿佛在孵化珍珠。我在里面横冲直撞地捣弄，过了一会儿就自觉没劲，有点恼羞成怒地抽出来，牵出两条晶莹的丝线。我在他衣服上胡乱蹭了几下涎水，就什么也不管睡觉了，这一回沾床就着。  
第二天早上，我们上铺的大妈早起梳妆打扮看到这幅引人遐想的场面，立即惊声尖叫。  
我被她的打鸣吵醒，心情十分不好，黑着脸一脚把睡得正熟的秦宙踹了下去。  
临走前他留给了我一个座机号码，让我有空联系他。我觉得很奇怪，他有钱买高级列车的卧铺，却没有钱买手机。列车停靠在站台边，他侧身亲了一下我的额头，接着飞快地跑开，大步走向缓冲区姹紫嫣红的人群，这又引来上铺大妈如出一辙的尖叫。中午她和同乡聊天叙旧，自以为小声地摆动着包租婆卷发，扯着嘴角说：侬伐晓得车上两个小赤佬大晚上的，哦哟，做那种事情哦！

02  
「我和你说话时，就像孕妇感知生命的律动，小心翼翼，又有些惊喜。」  
我父亲叫我来外城的原因是他收到了我的体检通知单。在白彘降临的最初阶段有极少数人在被它们吞食的过程中，两方血液相接，引发了瞬间的进化。有些人基于此活了下来，不过更多人首先被进化折磨至死。  
大约五年前，外城的科学家正式宣布他们搞懂了白彘体内所含有的这种地外元素，并制定了一个适宜人群指标，差值在0.1以内的极有可能被白彘的血液——一种暗红色带着晶莹光点的浓稠液体激发进化。  
所谓进化简单来说，类似于爆炸前那些畅销电影漫画中的超能力。但事实上多数人只是单纯获得了更加强健的体格，并没有发生能够操控自然之力这种事情，直到去年冬天出现了一位可以徒手燃起火焰的人。他的名字在短时间内传遍了整个环城的大街小巷，那些坚信大洪水之说的信教者将他捧上了神坛，很多人甚至为了一睹他的真容而赶到外城去朝圣，好像他真的是神钦定的使者似的。我对这些一向不感兴趣，因此连他的名字都没记住。  
我父亲在发现我的生理指标几乎无限契合进化标准后，连夜给我外公致电表达了想让我去外城的意向。老爷子嘴里叼着烟斗站在电话前把他骂得狗血淋头：去你妈的！你就是这么做父亲的？发现孩子有利可图就让他去送死？  
我站在二楼的楼梯听到他们的对话，不用问我也能猜到我父亲都说了些什么。进化并非一劳永逸，九成的人在这个过程中失了性命。三年前我哥哥去往外城接受进化实验，成为了万里挑一的幸存者。我父亲显然不满足一个儿子带给他的光彩和好处。他可能觉得自己到了这个岁数终于熬出了头，能沾着两个除了一摊精液外什么也没给予过的后代的光打通晋升之路。我总在回忆和描述里将我父亲贬低得一无是处，勾勒出一个自私阴险的小人形象。但我还是去了，出于什么原因我也不知道，也许是青春期的躁动，也许是我受不了这种圈养在牢笼里的生活，体内仅有的几分愤懑和热血交融碰撞，促成了这个决定。  
我被锁在营养罐里的时候，做了一个漫长又难以言喻的梦，像是葬礼上才会诵读的诗歌。梦里又出现了那天的青色湖水，我在水中四处游荡，身旁飘过很多熟悉的东西。我从内城垃圾堆里挖到的旧相机，带血的校服衣角，一块方糖，最后是沾染了群青颜料的蛋糕盒丝带。我的人生拨了一个倒带，回到了大爆炸发生的那天，我伸长手臂抓住那根丝带，还没来得及看清它，就被吸入了湍急的漩涡。在水流筑成的通道里，将我裹挟到了正在回溯的大马哈鱼群中，它们像子弹一样穿梭在水中，鱼群中的不幸者成了海鸥的口中餐，余下的继续努力回到诞生地去产卵培养下一代。我现在懂了它们在做什么，可我仍然不理解这种生物对传承生命的本能。而这时我的大脑已经进水，被泡得有点发了。在咕噜咕噜的声音里，远方传来了几句惑人歌声，仿佛将我身体里一切污泥浊水都涤荡干净。  
然后我醒了，我花了几秒才意识到我的左眼绑上了绷带，上方的天花板白得炫目，消毒水的气味让我觉得自己是一块正在接受检验的肉类。我把头僵硬地转到右边，那里坐着一个黑发蓝眼的男生。他显然对我的苏醒感到吃惊，但他没说话，只是伸手按了铃让医生过来就离开了。  
一位金发女士小跑过来在我耳边神情激动地试图和我交流，但我什么也听不懂。  
我父亲出于某种缺失心理，从小就立志要将他的儿子打造成高雅又有品味的人，哪怕内在是堆糜烂腐败的草堆，远远看上去也要像一座形神优美的古希腊雕塑，我现在都能随口背上一段济慈写给他情人的信。什么来着，我几乎妄想成为蝴蝶，仅存三个夏日，与你一同度过得到的欢愉，也胜却五十年平常岁月。  
他本来还想让我学法语，但是后来法语彻底式微没什么用处，也就顺势被他抛弃了。总之，我的英语交流是不成问题的，但我却一句话也听不懂。我撕开沙漠似的喉咙尝试说话，很快我就明白问题出在了哪儿。  
我不会说英语了，就好像是一道程序从电脑里被删除了，我和医生鸡同鸭讲半天，最终她也意识到了问题。  
世界上有很多正常人闻所未闻的怪病，部分仰赖充满神秘色彩的学名和猎奇症状有幸进入大众视野，但单向性失语综合征不是。我从来没听说过这玩意儿，具体症状为患者在极度紧张后会失去非母语以外的语言能力。大约过了两个小时后，我渐渐听得懂其他人说话了，也知道在我昏迷的过程中发生了什么。  
那位金发小姐之所以对我如此热情，是因为我进化出了和那位神使类似的能力。我问她：我能做什么？  
我的口音是很明显的英式口音，这一点我也觉得很好笑。我父亲打着剑桥华人代表的旗号混出了名堂，要我学习最纯正的英腔。实则对他在大不列颠的碰壁和羞辱耿耿于怀，他将自己出身所带有的一切贫穷、胆怯、无知的历史都视作污点，恨不得戴上一副光彩夺目的珍奇面纱，昭告天下自己天生高贵。金发小姐细声细语地和我说：我们并不知道你的能力是什么，也许是力。  
据说当时的场景是这样的，所有人被锁在营养罐里如果生命特征指数下降至百分之七十五就必须立即暂停。我的左耳和右眼已经开始流血，面部青筋暴起，指数几乎跌至过半，我父亲仍然要求再等一等，我当时心想他可能真的想让我死。就在五十至四十九这之间缓慢的转变过程中，我忽然发出一声某种大型动物才有的长啸，或者说是外城人最熟悉的白彘的叫声，尖利刺耳，极有穿透力。我的生命特征指数在瞬间飙升至百分之百。  
我在水里四肢紧绷，像只水生怪物咆哮挣扎。离我最近的一位研究人员首当其冲，凄厉地发出惨叫摔倒在地，手臂血管爆裂开来。这是一件令人遗憾的事，但显然其他人并不这么想，他们在短暂的恐惧后便狂喜不已，兴奋地欢呼外城又得到了一件制敌的兵器。在那一刻我不再是我，而是成为了一个崭新的符号。

03  
「我是盗取灵魂的小偷，狗、蚰蜒、春藤，山的灵魂，海的灵魂，一个，三个，九个，十一个，你的要格外重，不知道装了些什么。」  
那段时间我像个孕妇一样每天都在呕吐，而情况并未见任何好转。在长达一周的实验后医生终于确定我可以控制生物的血液，而不巧的是我晕血，这就显得非常具有喜剧色彩。  
相比起另一位我就像是一个刻意人为的对立面。他勇敢、沉稳，身上带着火焰来解救那些被白彘攻击的人，确实像是天神降临。而我被普遍评价为阴郁、虚弱、性情难测，总之不像个英雄，而我一点也不想当救世主。在漫长无望的训练我甚至开始怀念起在内城的生活，在那里至少不用被万众瞩目委以重望。我父亲给我安排了一间特殊学校，里面的学生全都通过了进化实验。因为无意识中伤研究员那件事，我变得有名起来，能够控制血液听起来也挺像那么回事儿。  
学校里的学生对我的态度分成了几派，一小部分人暗地里对我充满欣羡，更多的人则是感到愤怒。为什么如此万里挑一的能力被这么一个晕血的懦夫得到了。另一位的拥趸者也对我含有莫大的敌意，这其中也和我的身份有关。我父亲工作的西区中国人很少，剩下的三个区域华人则占主流群体。这牵扯到当时的政治局面，就比较复杂了。不过总之，从入学开始我就步我父亲的后尘被光荣孤立了。  
我倒还好，只是每当他们在我面前出言不逊时，我脑子里都只会想一个问题，那就是我们还算人类吗？这所学校里的所有人都还是人类吗？如果一个人能够凭空跳起五米，徒手毁坏坚硬的石墙，显然他和广义上的人类有了很大区别，至少该被重新分为一个亚种之类的。  
每当克拉维兹看我的时候，我都觉得自己在被海洋注视着。我每天奔波于西区的实验基地和学校，三天两头躺进医院，有段时间说话都变得颠三倒四，大脑虚无混沌。然后我逐渐发现好几次我醒来前夕，看护椅上总会坐着一个人，不等我神智恢复清明，他就会快速离开病房。某次我佯装熟睡，在他离开前抓住了他的手臂。我对上那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛，平静地说：尤金 ·克拉维兹，你有什么事吗？他面色略显僵硬，像是藏了很多心事，避而不答，好像并不想谈论这个话题。他轻轻拿开我的手，只留下一句你需要休息就走了，后来有一段时间他都没有再来。  
训练仍在持续，西区地势崎岖，像是一块空间错位的庞大模型。我每天搭乘地铁四号线从地下穿梭至高楼林立的大厦间，太阳尾巴从高空甩出无数融化的鎏影到这座城市，福泽车厢里的任何一位乘客，包括缩在角落的猫狗和流浪汉，所有人都被一视同仁地刷上了一层黛色流金。我哥哥对我擅自来外城的决定十分不满，为此甚至不再给我写信，这场单方面的旷世冷战令我不知所措，只能等到他从边境回来再做打算。  
我时常会去看血液和我融合的那只白彘的尸体，编号0327，它和人类一般大小，或者说直立行走时大约比我高半个头，身后长了一条巨大饱满的尾巴。我对白彘没有像其他人一样饱含不共戴天的仇恨，我定期去看它的尸体大约是出于某种不可名状的同病相怜。  
白彘的社会结构与蜜蜂相似，“蜂王”在交尾产卵后需要进食大量的人类，0327是一只普普通通的工蜂角色，在做攻城先锋打头阵的时候被一举射杀。它的尸体在冷冻室里带着一层薄薄的冰霜，洁白无垢，我竟然觉得它很美，甚至时常想要触碰它，有一次没忍住真的这么做了，当然立即被身边的研究员制止了。但这件事不知为何传扬了出去，学校里的其他人更觉得我吊诡难言，欺凌顺理成章得变本加厉。  
那天学校组织去西区美术馆参观，西区的部长坚信艺术，尤其是严肃的古典艺术在人类存亡的危难时刻是尤为重要的。很不幸的是，那天我被人反锁在了四楼的厕所里。由于我晕血，哪怕只是脑海里假想血液的画面也会反胃晕眩，因此整个学校实则只有我还像个普通人类。个头最娇小的女孩也能把我一拳打出大气层。我像是个被遗落在厕所里的孤魂野鬼，整个校园空空荡荡，只有通往下水道的废料作伴。我没东西吃又烟瘾发作，抽光了口袋里的半包烟，烟雾缭绕中一整天我都坐在马桶上思考一件事，我相信不止我一个人意识到这个问题。在最开始的伤春悲秋消散后，我怀疑当人类通过白彘的血液作为媒介达到进化后，同时也会建立起一种无法撼动和抵抗的连接。我又没有什么奇怪性癖，否则怎么会总是无法抑制地想去看望0327的尸体。而我的梦境也总是闪现各种难以言喻的景象和声音，一种我无法理解的奇怪频率，或是迷乱碎片式的图像。  
一直到昼夜交替，月明星稀的时候，才传来几声哒哒的脚步。我以为是学校的清洁工，于是做了人生中最错误的决定之一，我高声请求门外的人把门打开。门的那头霎时陷入死寂，还没等我反应过来是怎么回事，一声让人心跳骤停的狂啸猝然响起，紧接着厕所高大结实的木门被巨力毁坏轰然倒塌，一只足有我三倍大小的白彘站在原地与我对视，脖颈上的眼珠来回转动，嘴里还咬着一条鲜血淋漓的人腿。我两眼一黑，强忍住呕吐的欲望，在死亡与我仅一墙之隔的瞬间软着腿跑向窗户从四楼纵身一跃。在浓稠夜色中，我仿佛一只冲破牢笼禁锢的羁鸟，等待我的却不是故乡的旧林，而是望不见底的深渊裂缝。底下聚集着数十只形态各异的白彘，正张开涎水四溢的大口迎接从天而降的食物。  
我当时心想，我大概要死了。  
但是没有，我没有死，我在熊熊燃烧的烈火中扑进了尤金 ·克拉维兹的怀抱，就像是掉进了一片蓝色海洋的温暖热浪中。

04  
「世界如此纷杂迷乱，像一卷冗长又没有营养的厕所读物，其他狂信徒都在为狂欢而狂欢，讨伐而讨伐，而我只关心你今天在街道上又碰到了哪些顽皮的小鸟。」  
这件事后来被称之为“郁金香事件”。一家花卉公司的卡车名义上满载郁金香，分别从边境开往外城四区、缓冲区，甚至是内城外围的几座城镇，工人卸货的时候只见几道白色闪电在眼前一晃就被了结了生命。对于克拉维兹是从何得知我在学校四楼的厕所，倒是很好猜测，那几个平常喜欢攻讦我的蠢货总是忍不住和旁人炫耀自己的功绩。但他为什么知道白彘也在这儿就有些匪夷所思了。  
后来经统计西区剿灭的白彘数量是所有地区最多，但人员伤亡数最少的区域。原因可能是它们几乎全都聚集到了学校。在我跌落到克拉维兹的怀里后，须臾又有成倍的怪物咆哮着冲过来，形状奇异，情绪高亢，其中一只甚至高达五六米。通常人们在描述某个物种的时候都会对他们的体貌特征进行笼统的着墨，但白彘永远只有通体雪白这四个字，因为它们每一只个体都大相径庭，无迹可寻。  
我连忙从克拉维兹身上爬起来，心脏几乎紧张地要破肉而出，下意识喃喃道这是泰坦吗？他在这种时候竟然还能笑得出来，眼神意外得充满安抚意味，说：这个连泰坦的孩子都算不上。接着扬手在我四周筑起一道蓝色火焰的高墙，在漫天火光中镇定自若地直击那些面目可怖的庞然大物。火墙烤得人发烫出汗，额头渗出黄豆大的汗珠。我的血管却仿佛被冰水倒灌，张嘴都冒着寒气，五脏六腑犹如垃圾场被挤压的废料，因为我总觉得那些怪物是冲着我来的。  
我们一路靠着他手心的蓝色火焰畅通无阻，将我送到防空洞后他又继续前往消灭其他残留的白彘。使用进化带来的力量以大量消耗身体机能作为代价，两天后我们又在医院相见，这次躺在病床上的则是他。  
我在路上顺手买了一束黄色郁金香去探望他，感谢他的救命之恩。花店老板是个胡子拉碴的中年谢顶男人，对我购买郁金香的行为大为感动，说由于这次的污名化，都没有人愿意买郁金香了。这就和白色的遭遇一样，大爆炸之后的时代白色不再象征纯洁与神圣，它代表着人们最痛恨的罪恶。在路上我看到反其道而行之的教徒们身穿白衣游行示威，表达对外城政府一系列举措的不满。  
克拉维兹靠在枕头上接过花，黑色卷发乱糟糟地堆在脑袋上，嘴角带着一点难以辨明的笑容，看起来精神不错。我分不清他的眼睛和火焰究竟哪一个蓝得更纯粹，但我知道在我沉睡时这个人总是肆无忌惮地盯着我，就像是无法抑制毒瘾的瘾君子嗅到罂粟，让人起鸡皮疙瘩，可每当我醒来后他又如同素未谋面的陌生人冷漠疏离。他嘴唇轻轻蠕动，似乎有什么话想和我说。我暗自思忖是否应该先发制人质问他偷看我的事情，就听见病房的门被人咚的一声推开，我瞳孔一紧，愕然看到出现在眼前的竟然是许久未见的秦宙，他的皮肤晒得更加黝黑，右侧袖子空空荡荡少了一条胳膊。  
秦宙四年前才来到环城，他父亲曾是一名经验丰富海员，常年漂泊在鄂霍茨克海，大爆炸发生后秦宙就再也没见过他。他和家人原先住在哈巴罗夫斯克，一路穿越漫长的国境线回到国内，大爆炸发生后微型环城散落在世界各地，他们就定居在边境附近的小城镇，民风淳朴，生活尚可。直到后来那片区域的核滥用终于出了问题。泄露的辐射对人体的影响最先反应在孩子身上，秦宙的弟弟开始出现甲状腺癌的症状，彼时边境一带的人早已经跑光了，更别说什么系统的医疗设施，于是他们和剩下的居民组成了一支队伍，总共有两百多人，浩浩汤汤地从北国驱车驶往环城。  
这简直是不可想象的，几乎相当于爆炸前的人类试图徒步穿越亚马逊雨林，因为这条路线需要突破一道极为艰难的关卡——围绕在环城外的白彘。两百多人最终剩下十九个，这些幸存者定居在环城后互相扶持，日子过得也算是不错，秦宙的母亲不幸在南下的路途中过世，他在列车上和我说的亲戚其实就是他们。前天的郁金香危机闹得缓冲区人仰马翻，秦宙当晚不幸被一只体型偏小的白彘咬下了半个胳膊，然而就在短短一瞬，他的进化完成了，也因此捡回了一条命。  
这件事给后来时局的动荡打下了基础，人们众说纷纭，主流观点有三种，一是白彘的智商远比我们想得高，至少是足以瞒天过海突破边境守卫的智慧生物。二是此次事件是内城组织的一次挑衅，他们认为外城政府对白彘的破坏力夸大其词，并借此正大光明地独占社会资源。最后一种我认为和第二条没什么区别，有相当一部分人坚信这实则是外城掌权者给予内城的警告，虽然涌往内城的白彘数量最少，但由于基础设施、武器和进化者数量的差异，伤亡损失却是外城的倍数。确实没多大区别，都是窝里斗。  
秦宙见到我后眼神发亮，上前搂住我的脖子就在额头落下一吻，他好像完全知道我的底线，从不越过雷区。我却不知为何心里突然有些不安，猛地伸手将他推开去看克拉维兹的脸色。而他看起来就像是被阴魂附体，面色青黑，原本上扬的嘴角耸拉下来，视线死死钉在我仍有余温的额头上。  
大约一周后，我照常去探望0327时却被告知申请驳回，理由是它的尸体在郁金香事件时已经被同类撕成了碎片。听到这个消息我怔愣在原地，基地的纯白光线给来往的研究员戴上一层没有生命的冰冷面具，我仿佛是这座庞大建筑里唯一的活人，在学校遇袭时的那种不寒而栗再一次涌上心头。  
我只好去找了克拉维兹，他从出院后大概就和学校里的人打了招呼，再没人敢欺负我，除了那几个蠢货依旧时不时鼓捣些无伤大雅的恶作剧，这种坚持不懈的精神某种意义上竟让我有些钦佩。关于0327的种种疑问直到很久以后我才得到答案，据记录显示它的尸体是由北区某家私人疗养院送来的，疗养院又是从一伙边境雇佣兵那儿得到的，他们用0327来抵消高昂的医疗费。我不知道它因何而死，那伙雇佣兵又是何方神圣，但我想能够把蜂王的尸体带入环城，一定不是普通人。

05  
「所有的一切，都需要时间作为媒介传递，光的抵达需要时间，声音的抵达需要时间，电话需要时间，信需要时间，我的爱不可以，一定要立刻就让你知道。」  
我从来没想过我这辈子会穿女装，从来没有。  
我和克拉维兹的本意是去调查在缓冲区小有名气的一个神棍，外号叫戴胜，后来我们顺利在一家散发霉味的纪念品店堵截到了他。这人大约三十五岁上下，眼窝深陷，嘴唇上方长着个令人印象深刻的鹰钩鼻，看起来贼眉鼠眼，很像下水道里窸窸窣窣的灰老鼠。  
戴胜之所以进入我们的视线还是因为秦宙，虽然他和克拉维兹很不对付，但某次在学校食堂鲜少和平共处吃饭时，他提到缓冲区有一个预言十次九稳的占卜家，收费颇高，只占卜大事件，由于正确率相当惊人，缓冲区有不少人十分迷信他。他为人行事又非常低调，这就使得旁人更觉得他非同一般。那天克拉维兹出人意料地主动和秦宙说话，具体问了戴胜的体貌特征和年龄籍贯。  
我不太理解为什么他笃定这个人有用，因为我一向不信这些神鬼传说之类的东西，直到那天戴胜在见到克拉维兹后脸上露出了一种十分有层次的复杂神情，就像是玩电子游戏再一次死在了同样的陷阱时那种无奈与懊悔。戴胜脱下头顶沾满油脂污垢的帽子叹了口气：你没有放弃。克拉维兹不置可否，我则不明所以，除了意识到他们是旧相识外一无所知。  
戴胜的纪念品店位于缓冲区和北区的交界处，毗邻那座提供0327尸体的疗养院，而我们则要潜入疗养院的地下二层。由于克拉维兹的脸过于出名，我也不遑多让，只能由我和戴胜假冒病患前往疗养院，为了降低警惕，他提议我们扮作一对父女，他依旧沿用神棍的身份，而我是他罹患癌症的女儿，千里迢迢从内城赶来投奔他。  
虽然最终戴胜用廉价粗制的化妆品将我化成了缓冲区灯红酒绿的站街女郎，但不得不承认他手法十分娴熟，除了力度惊人。我好奇他一个男人怎么会这种东西，他毫不避讳地说，以前在北区边境做过一阵入殓师，熟能生巧。我一时不知道该怎么接话，他以为我忌讳这行，一副社会摸爬滚打的老油条语气说：人要生活嘛，没办法。我看他误会了，只好摇头说：我不觉得这有什么不好。最后我头顶褐色长卷发，脸上挂着一抹羞怯的微笑坐在轮椅上被戴胜推进了北区最为著名的疗养院，克拉维兹则在不远处等候。  
几个小时后他又一次救了我的命。疗养院这种东西即便是大爆炸后也频繁出现在各种诡秘阴森的都市传说。北区疗养院结构复杂，地上六层地下五层，好在他们生意兴隆，病患络绎不绝，人头攒动，这才有了鱼目混珠的机会潜入地下二层。那儿静悄悄的，空无一人，在堆积如山的精密仪器之后，静谧矗立着由一尘不染的矩形玻璃围住的实验室。然后我见到了那个东西，我只能说实在是难以言表，在见到它之前我从来没有想过自己也许有巨物恐惧症，其实单纯判定是恐惧也不太精准，准确地说是生物本能的战栗中夹杂着兴奋。解剖台上放着一具已经被做成标本的白彘尸体，硕大无朋——传说中的泰坦克洛诺斯，白彘族群里地位仅次于蜂王的巨型生物。我看到的只是它的一部分，不过已经足够震撼。  
但还没等我找到其他有用的信息，局面就一路走向不可控的境地。负责我的医生不知何时鬼魅般出现在了身后，冰冷坚硬的枪口抵上了我的后腰，他用左手摘下了眼镜，语气有些神经质道：戴小姐，你未免迷路得有些远了。我一听这个语气就知道这人精神状况肯定不甚明朗，心跳如擂鼓，仿佛寒夜错乱蹦跳的雨点。训练全无成效，我依旧是个毫无用处的废物。我又气又急，却只能束手无策地在心里自我唾弃。  
戴胜和疗养院说我是聋哑人，我也就紧闭双唇不泄露一丝风声。他显然被我的态度惹恼了，对着我的腘窝狠狠给了一脚，然后轻飘飘地单手掐着我的后颈将我从地上拎起来。我双脚腾空离地，两只手死命抵抗也无法挣脱，这时我才意识到这医生也是个进化者。他阴恻恻地凑到我耳边说：小哑巴，你真的不会说话吗？  
我在心里痛骂操你的妈，你掐着我的脖子我怎么和你说，奈何喉咙被扼住发不出声音。就在我以为自己要窒息而亡的刹那，尤金·克拉维兹再一次有如天神降临。他不单出现了，也不仅燃起我熟悉的蓝色火焰，而且操纵起了那具庞然大物的躯体。幽冥海怪似的火舌从医生的手腕处向它舔舐逶迤奔去，他惊叫一声胡乱四处开枪，子弹却在手指动作前就轰然炸开。整个故事里唯一令我不满的就是离开时克拉维兹直接将我麻袋似的扛到肩上，其实我可以自己走。  
两个月后我哥哥因公殉职死在了边境，死亡战线拉得很长，我得以赶去见了他最后一面。医疗人员和伤者在风沙尘埃中奔波哀嚎，那天环城的边境线被迫向后倒退了三公里。在侵袭而来的腐臭味和血肉模糊的画面夹击下，我头一回忍住了呕吐，跪在他耳边不停嗫喏祈求他看看我，他勉力睁开鲜血淋漓的左眼，右眼已经完全被剐掉，空留一个血洞。他嘴唇上下阖动，我连忙贴上去听，只听见他气若游丝地自嘲：早知道，就把信都寄给你了。  
我在短暂的大脑当机后崩溃了，我先是像溺水之人大口疯狂地呼气吸气，然后不停摇晃他的尸体，到处翻找各种能够注射的药剂试图把他从死神那儿夺回来，实际上连针头都拿不稳。他的战友过来把我拖走，给我打了一针镇静剂。我的单向性失语症在这个时候不可抑制地发作了，我听所有人说话都像是无法理解的激烈音节，我看所有人都像是无法沟通的野生动物。战士的尸体一律由军队送往墓园，我行尸走肉般地独自回到了西区，衣服沾满我哥哥干涸的鲜血，我的胃已经吐空了，体内的水分似乎也已竭尽。大街上人群对我避之不及。  
我的病症还没缓和，在这座由痛苦和极乐筑成的繁盛都市，没有一个人和我频率相通，我甚至听不懂擦肩而过的路人在议论我什么。  
然后克拉维兹出现了，他将差点迎面撞上卡车的我拉进怀里，抚摸着我的头发小声安慰我。那时我心里的怨毒已经无法承载，于是我激烈地挣脱他的怀抱，对他撕心裂肺地吼道：我听不懂你在说什么！我听不懂你们所有人在说什么！  
他一向抬起的眼尾仿佛耸拉下来，眼里流露出难过的神情，似乎我这样让他也十分痛苦似的。他缓缓吐出一口气，再一次郑重地将我按进他的怀抱。  
接着我听到他用我的母语轻柔地，就像是在所有壮丽的山川河流和直击灵魂的真知灼见中，一只金黄色的蜜蜂从缝隙钻出轻轻蛰了一下我的鼻子，说：我听得懂。然后他重复了好几遍。  
从疗养院离开的那天，我们连夜赶回了缓冲区，被打晕后又被踹醒的戴胜领着我们去了红灯街的一家地下酒吧，浓烈的烟酒和香水味裹得我透不过气来，主要原因可能是我还穿着那套红色裙装，当然军功章也得分骨折一半，说不清是不是我装瘸的报应。  
于是克拉维兹把我背到了无人的天台，四周种满了老板娘的郁金香，像幽暗密林中流泻的金子。大片低矮楼房在夜晚亮起万千明灯，远处是迤逦数里的壮丽山脉，如果能够飞到万丈苍穹之上，就能在几个小时后跨越晨昏线。楼下的迪斯科舞曲被人掐断，换上了一首舒缓悠然的钢琴曲。那天是一年一度的海洋祭，大爆炸后白彘占领了所有海岸线，不知是由于磁场原因还是别的什么，所有的飞行器在靠近海水时都会不可抗力地操作失灵。或者遭遇泰坦的攻击，无一例外，仿佛人类是觊觎它们宝藏的小偷。过去人类曾向海洋排放近百年的工业垃圾，不过短短十年，很多人却对海洋患上了思乡难耐的疟疾，于是每年的这一天，政府都会派出一架无人机自杀式飞往大陆尽头，直播与我们共同呼吸的此时此刻的海。  
楼下的人停下舞步聚精会神地专注实况转播，克拉维兹忽然问我会跳舞吗？  
他平常一贯慵懒寡言，不问世事，完全不像是会跳舞的模样。我毫不犹豫地说：当然不会，而且你要让我表演单脚跳吗？他闻言笑得很开心，我第一次见他脸上出现这种全心全意的笑容。他身形高大，体型比我大一圈，突然毫无征兆地搂着我的腰把我抱起来踩在他的脚背上，说：没关系，我来教你。  
当时间回溯到在西区的中心街道被他揽进怀里，鼻腔填满令人作呕的血腥气息，耳畔传来不甚流利的中文和卡车司机的怒骂交织重叠在城市上空，我忍不住抽泣的同时忽然意识到，我的人生也许不会有比这更好的回忆了。

06  
「我无法停止想象虫洞，小行星行状录，雨夜湿漉漉的枝头，和你看我时向上抬起的眼睛，在时间的分岔路口，我总会抓住你沾满颜料的衣角。」  
大陆之外的人类都已近死绝了吗？从天而降的光束到底是什么？白彘这种生物又是从何而来？这些疑问盘旋在所有人的脑海里。  
入秋以后我开始变得嗜睡，常常在课上就一头栽进梦乡，晕血较以往愈加严重，实验基地的研究员也逐渐失去了积极性，看起来已经要放弃我了。缓冲区治安不好，那天酒吧老板娘将我们安置到阁楼，准备翌日一早坐特快列车回西区。但其实第二天我就被送进了医院。  
我先前的猜测没有错，只不过结果更糟糕。通过白彘血液达到进化的人类不仅会和它们建立起某种不可切断的连接，甚至会受白彘原体本能的影响。白彘的种群繁殖和蜜蜂略相似，蜂王和雄峰负责生育下一任首领，工蜂交配而来的后代则延续父辈的工作，阶级固化得泾渭分明。对于雄蜂这一角色的猜测多集中在泰坦上，白彘族群中数量稀少的巨型生物，仍然外皮雪白，但高达百米，这也让人对蜂王的真面目感到毛骨悚然，什么样的玩意儿才能跟这种庞然大物交配。  
也许又是我的背后腹诽遭了现世报，那天晚上，我还没来得及卸妆摘假发就听到一阵剧烈的急促喘息，克拉维兹神志不清地蜷缩在地板上抽搐，身体不停发出咯吱咯吱的声音，就像是骨骼在自然重组。我跪到他身边试图唤醒他的意识，而他的面孔毫无血色，两眼空洞得像没有尽头的深渊，窗外白彘的嚎叫嘶鸣訇然中开，划破空气，不知道是从哪里传来，令人胆战心惊。接着克拉维兹发出了如出一辙的声音，那是一种野兽才能发出的叫声。我想去找医生过来帮忙，但为时已晚。  
后半夜我们的下半身进行着全然动物性的交配，某个瞬间却让我恍惚以为那是场充满爱欲琦思的做爱。克拉维兹的眼睛渐渐有了聚焦，脸上的表情既愉悦又痛苦，他把我抱在墙边大力顶弄，然后伸出手将我散乱在脸上的棕褐色鬓发别到耳后。就因为他这个动作，我逐渐不再恐惧，拍了拍他的后脑勺，慢慢也沉浸于不可抗力的快感和湿润的吻。但虽说没有耕坏的田地，可前提是耕田的动物得是牛，或者是别的正常动物，要是让霸王龙来跳场迪斯科，什么样的农田都得报废。后来如果不是克拉维兹用残存的意识捅了自己一刀，我可能会被活活操死。  
这件事情之后很长一段时间，我们都处于一种尴尬的关系中。西区所有人对此都一头雾水，就连那些向来讨厌我的同学也犹疑地试探过我关于这个问题。唯一高兴的只有秦宙，他以为我们只是单纯的吵架不和。  
某天下午放学，秦宙和我并排站在地铁靠窗的角落，天穹呈现出浓郁的滚烫色彩，从单薄的明黄到金红再延伸至绛紫，穹隆四下高耸入云的楼宇密密麻麻，光与光在折射中跳踉出数道丝线般的痕迹。秦宙下车后，忽地原地转身问我，周六愿不愿意去医院陪他弟弟过生日。他弟弟为了治病参加了新药的实验计划，目前身体状况日渐良好。他说自己朋友太少了，想多拉几个人过去热闹点。  
他立在站台边，皮肤泛着蜜色的光泽，露出一口洁白的牙齿，闪烁银光的机械手臂在他身上结合出一种奇异的感觉。我看着他忍不住笑了，点了点头。接着车门徐徐关上，我手抓着车厢的圆形吊环，像坐上一艘摇晃的船只，继续往地势更高的地方去。  
秦宙的弟弟原本和他一样发量惊人，乌黑蜷曲，由于先前的化疗现在脑袋上只顶了一层稀疏的绒发。他很喜欢我，觉得能够操纵血液这件事儿很酷，我也不知道秦宙平常是怎么跟他说我的，总之在他弟弟心里我仿佛是一个顶天立地的大英雄。我愧不敢当，又不好戳穿他幻想中的光荣形象，只好应和他：对，对，有这么回事儿。  
结束后秦宙送我到车站，电车迟迟未来，直到身穿制服的列车工作人员踉跄地跑进来，让所有人立即前往附近的防空洞。人群的尖叫犹如投入沸水中，在推搡间我被挤进了往防空洞方向流动的人群。我转身抬头望向穹窿，只见远处出现了一只庞大的异形生物——巨人泰坦。  
就站在医院大楼旁边，几乎是贴面舞的距离。  
那一刻我心中对于白彘和血液的恐惧被另一种全然代替了，我又想起光柱降临的那天，在灼灼燃烧的金色光芒中我母亲在遥远的地平线那头灰飞烟灭，连像纳粹毒气室里的影子也没有留下，仿佛她从来没有存在过。我疯了命地在大马哈鱼群溯回似的拥堵街道逆行，即便那只泰坦震起漫天的筛粉尘埃，医院大楼在无声呜咽后轰然倒塌，我也没有停止奔跑。  
秦宙突然出现一把将我迎面拦住拖进了防空洞，我依然四肢并用奋力挣扎着想要冲过去，直到他用足以嵌入顽石的力量将我整个人扳过去与他面对面吼道：他们死了，已经死了！我不能再失去你了，你听到了吗？  
有那么万分之一秒，我分不清秦宙是在说他弟弟，还是我母亲。  
防空洞里的哭声是凄风苦雨的阴霾天，我蜷缩在角落胃部翻江倒海。有人认出了我，并起身高声质问我为何不出去保护西区的市民，被我恰好在场的同学松尾优花厉声呵斥了回去。松尾是环城屈指可数的日本人，老家在冲绳，大爆炸发生时由于举家去欧洲旅游逃过一劫，但她父母后来还是不幸遇难，在环城尚未建成时，被散落的白彘从卡车里扯出去分吃了。她平常沉默寡言，我们也无甚交集，没想到会突然为我说话。除了有回我在课上失语症发作，恰逢她坐在我邻桌，便在笔记本上写汉字和我交流，我连蒙带猜竟然也能大致对上。  
她刚从防空洞的厕所回来，还湿着碎发，走到我身边坐下问：你还好吗？我状若痴傻地点头，旁人见了恐怕会以为我被吓傻了。然后我问她厕所在哪个方向就快步冲过去，因为我真的要吐了。  
我确实吐了，而且吐出了一团不知道什么东西的粘腻物体，我第一反应是我他妈吐出了一个巨大的未消化食物块，或者是什么器官，因为确实有气管病患者将内脏局部咳出来的病例。紧接着那东西在马桶里蠕动起来，没有被呕吐物侵染的外皮洁白无瑕，滑嫩柔腻，正在一点点变大膨胀。我差点又吐在它头上，立刻把马桶盖死死合上，死马当活马医地猛按冲水键。那玩意儿哐哐往上顶，力气奇大无比，发出几声呜咽乱叫，持续了差不多有五分钟，就在我以为自己要按不住的时候它在最后一声钝重的撞击后偃旗息鼓，顺着水流被冲走了。  
我瘫坐在地上大喘着气，接到了负责我的研究员维纳萨的电话让我去支援战局。我也搞不清楚他们是怎么想的，可能确实是想放弃我了。当时西区的主城区将近一半都已被破坏，死伤严重，白花花的尸体随处可见，血液顺着乱石汨汨流淌，我的脑袋又开始犯晕。我跟随一支临时组成的武装小队埋伏在断壁残垣中。泰坦身边环绕着无数形态迥异的白彘，疯了似的发出怪叫分食人类。  
那场面说是人间炼狱也不为过。  
接着我看到了最不可思议的一幕，那只代号为福柏的泰坦碾熄了最前方的蓝色火焰，将尤金·克拉维兹从漆黑的深渊巨口吞了进去。

07  
「猫不是这么叫的，我没有这样的孩子。」  
我时常想为什么人们喜欢当英雄，因为我实在是厌恶这种被委以重望却又会被轻易抛弃的身份。  
人群将英雄们供奉上神坛，实则只当他们是能够捉耗子的猫，一把趁手的杀敌兵器，和绝不能有瑕疵的宏大意象。  
那天我成了西区，或者说整座环城的英雄。  
血在未出世前是饱满的、涌动的、明亮的果浆，是盘根错节的树，是红色海洋，是生命的一切，是红龙。干涸劫走了她的充盈、新鲜和湿润，但是劫不走美丽的猩红。中心城所有遇难者的鲜血，新鲜的也好，干涸的也好，残留在尸体里的也好，通通都被我升到了半空中，血雨似箭矢一样喷射而出穿透下方的白彘，那是一场没有任何疑问的屠杀。  
副作用很快如期而至，但我就像没了知觉似的。临时小队的人纷纷被我吓得后退几步，我冷着脸拿起地上不知道哪个死人的衣服将血管爆裂的右手臂紧紧捆住，然后踏上由猩红血液组成的阶梯奔向巨人泰坦和他口中的克拉维兹。  
我那天可以说是杀红了眼，视网膜就像盖上了一层暗红色的幕布，世界只剩下红与白两种颜色。我从来没想过克拉维兹会死，环城的所有人都没想过，某种意义上他确实是如同神明一般的存在。借用那些教徒的话，神永远不会抛弃皈依者，神永远不会泯灭。  
但他又确实不是神，只是一个有血有肉，又大活儿又好，还让我踩在他脚上跳舞的人类。  
那只泰坦福柏有难以计数的触手，从四面八方对我进行围剿，不过全都被血液筑造的铜墙铁壁抵挡了。不知为何我恍惚间觉得自己可以听懂它们的语言，并且清楚地知道克拉维兹在它身体的哪个位置，以及这个不可比拟的巨大生物惧怕蚰蜒般渺小的我，我敢确定。  
很久之后我才知道，在白彘的社会体系里，平民、泰坦和蜂王，构成了一个特殊的关系链。平民畏惧泰坦，而泰坦无条件臣服于所有蜂王，且互相排斥彼此。当新王取代旧王成为领导者，只有普通白彘可以承担刽子手的职责，这也是为什么在学校厕所的那晚那些白彘全都疯了一样想杀了我，面对克拉维兹的时候却显得恐惧畏缩，因为他体内流淌着另一只死去的泰坦克洛诺斯的血。  
当然，那个时候我根本来不及想这些。  
我的脑海里只有一个想法，那就是我他妈要切开这个怪物的肚子，我要让它把尤金·克拉维兹还给我。  
我做到了。而且当我真正从半空中切开那只泰坦身体的时候，底下所有的白彘都发出了凄厉的尖叫，就好像是它们的神明被当众屠杀。  
大量的血像滚烫的羊水喷涌而出，比大爆炸发生前渔民捕杀抹香鲸所流的血还要壮观。它的生命之源同时成为我的利刃，直接从泰坦的体内将它一分为二地切割开来，而在那之前，我从浓稠腥臭的液体中将已经失去知觉的克拉维兹拽了出来，如果让我形容那感觉像什么，应该是医生将新生胎儿从母亲的子宫取出来。  
我用最后的力气做了一个浴缸般大小的血液流动长块和固体圆形吊环，抱着重获新生的克拉维兹从长达百米的血水里缓缓坠落，直到离地面还有一米的距离时，我抓住了停滞在半空中的吊环，和每天搭乘地铁时所用来保持平衡的那个一样，顷刻间血水倾洒到大地，我们也跌落到地面，与此同时我所厌恶恐惧的鲜血再一次凝结成固体，筑成四面高墙，抵御了所有试图进来击杀我这个旧王的白彘，就像那天克拉维兹用来保护我的蓝色火焰一样。  
而我也在心里同意我的能力确实罪恶不堪，因为鲜血越多，力量就越大，这是一个引诱人们不断杀戮的能力，着实邪恶。  
从医院醒来时已经过去了整整两天，我推开研究基地那些神情亢奋的怪胎，还有试图堵在门口的记者，狂奔至克拉维兹的病房。走廊长得就像没有尽头，我一瘸一拐地跑过去，虽然他们已经告诉我他还活着，可是直到亲眼看见他躺在床上平稳地呼吸，我才终于放下心来。  
克拉维兹的睫毛颤动几下睁开眼睛，他伤势比我更重，我除了副作用带来的身体负荷过度，几乎没有多少外部伤口。  
接着他对我眨了眨眼睛，我心领会神地走过去，像只找到主人的小狗似的掀开被子挤到床上和他依偎到一起，他侧头亲了亲我的鼻尖，然后无限包容地凝望着我，那天我睡了出生以来最安稳的一觉。  
安稳没多久麻烦就来了，我吐出的那个小怪物从医院的下水道找上了门。我都不知道它怎么从西区迷宫般错综复杂的排水系统摸过来。那天我正准备小解，它就从马桶洞里钻了出来，已经有了五官雏形，滑不溜秋，不再是一团烂泥的模样。我差点吓出了病来，打那以后很久上厕所都疑神疑鬼，生怕哪天又钻出个小怪物。  
它赖在我这儿不走，我又不忍心把它送去研究基地。有一种说法是女性在诞下后代后，大脑神经系统会强制对她们生出爱的指令，这是一种利于繁衍的生物本能，少有人能抵抗。不知道我是不是也中招了，但除此之外我从没对它有过任何怜惜，更别提多余的感情。倒是克拉维兹听说是我吐出来的后，立刻摆出了一副父亲的架子，我甚至撞见过几次他试图和那玩意儿交流的场景，还给它起名叫加百列，理由是觉得它长得很像名画里那种肥硕又奇怪的天使。  
我们一开始给它穿上衣服假装是从街上捡到的一只无毛猫，结果走在路上旁人跟它打招呼，它发出了令人汗毛倒竖的叫声，猫可不是这么叫的！好在它也算聪明，后来特地观察了猫咪怎么叫，时不时喵上两声。之后它长得越来越大，没办法只好改口说这猫是从核辐射区过来的。  
加百列本来吃超市买来的速成猪牛肉，但时间久了明显受不了，不得已只好到殡仪馆买那些无人认领的死尸给它。我们仿照机器人三大定律给它约法三章，约好不可以吃活人，令我惊讶的是它真的遵守了这个约定，而且可能终其一生都没有吃过活人。  
当我独自前往世界尽头的时候，我常常会不受控制地想起那段日子。有一次我和克拉维兹直接在病床上开搞，我们压抑着喘息，我骑在他身上，身体似在汹涌波涛里横冲直撞的船只般晃动，一起陷入了欲望的汪洋。当天维纳萨就知道了这件事，她的表情惊讶夹杂着丝丝诡异的兴奋，弄得我心里毛毛的。  
白彘是一种可以互相感应的生物，就像蚂蚁的触角可以用来交流，在千里之外也可以感知到同类并深受其影响。新王、旧王，和我吐出的那个王的继承人加百列使得整个白彘群体陷入混乱，不知道该臣服于谁，性情变得比以往更为暴虐。很快军队节节败退，外城的边境线稳步向内推进，武器和能源的消耗也达到了前所未有的强度。同时郁金香事件的翻版再次出现，这使得外城和内城的矛盾愈发激烈，直到反抗军正式成立，外城陷入两面夹击的局面。  
而我们这些参与进化实验的人则被打上了异端的标签，反抗军声称这种非自然反上帝的人造制品，应当被人道毁灭。我和克拉维兹首当其冲成为他们最大的目标，好像杀了我们就摧毁了外城人心目中的神似的。  
一开始前往环城外时，其实戴胜也和我在一起，只不过他后来选择留在原地不再前进。  
他说，这种没有希望的循环他过够了，没有人能够解开这个死局。外城政府在过去说了很多真话，也说了很多谎话，真假参半，有些真相人们不爱听，有些谎言人们宁愿相信那是真的。海洋祭就是其中一个，我在开头说的没错，大爆炸发生后就再没有人见过海洋，因为整个大陆都陷入了时间之外的缝隙，就像是一座漂泊在宇宙中孤立无援的岛屿，那些无人机和实况转播都是假的，海洋早就离我们远去，在环城以外的大陆尽头，除了风、石头和一堵墙，什么也没有。

08  
「我们会在时间的尽头再次相爱。」  
戴胜是个看起来很不靠谱，实际上真的很不靠谱的中年男人，不过他虽然说不上全知全能，但确实知道很多过去的、现在的、以及未来将要发生的故事。  
他说人类和白彘就如同生在同一株树枝上的两颗果实，养分仅有一份，斗争永无止境。或者是一局可以读档的电子游戏，在过去他所经历过的十几次循环里人类从未胜过哪怕一次。他刚开始并没有告诉我这个真相，只是一直劝说我不要做无用功，我偏不信，执意要去边境外看看到底有什么。  
路程前半段我一直带着加百列，它那个时候长得和0327简直是一个模子刻出来的，作为新王一路上所有的白彘都对它顶礼膜拜，连带着我们也享受了这种礼遇。临到分别的时候，加百列先是发出了第一次在防空洞厕所里的那种呜咽叫声，然后又像小时候被我和克拉维兹假扮成无毛猫时一样，开始学猫咪叫唤。  
戴胜看起来受了极大的震撼，毕竟这算是他不共戴天的仇敌。  
我终于被大脑所发出的指令攫住，犹疑地上前抱住了它，就像是抚摸一只小狗，不自然地摸了摸它的脑袋。接着和戴胜继续踏上未知的旅途。加百列站在无垠旷野里呜呜咽咽叫着，听起来很悲伤，想要拦住我又不敢上前，它身后是对戴胜虎视眈眈的平民白彘，我突然鼻头一酸，但仍然没有回头。  
白彘全面攻陷环城没有用掉多少时间，之前它们的前进速度如此缓慢除了因为新旧王的移位，还有则是多数的泰坦尚且在沉睡阶段，除却被我击杀的那只福柏和克洛诺斯，当十二名泰坦全部醒来后，数不尽的新生白彘诞生了，它们无止境地产卵繁衍，带着子孙后代从天而降在环城的大街小巷进行捕猎和屠杀，所有严密的军事防护瞬间成了一盘不堪一击的散沙。  
等我到达世界尽头的时候，我甚至怀疑自己是不是大陆仅存的人类。我抱着最后一线希望试图找到通往美洲或是别的什么地方的方法，心想哪怕是沉入海底溺毙，也不失为一种好的死法，我的尸体会被鱼类分食干净，重新化作其他生命的一部分。  
可是那里只有一道通天的高墙，冰冷、柔软，向四野投射着暗淡光芒的墙。  
我瘫坐到原地打开随身听里戴胜给我留下的讯息，里面还下载了几首摇滚乐队的歌，他不知道是什么时候录的，感觉喝了酒，他说我们所生活的世界已经被隔绝在了宇宙的某个犄角疙瘩里，谁也收不到求救讯号。这就是一局没有结局的游戏，一个永无尽头的莫比乌斯指环，在这里时间变成了单侧曲面，人类就是在巨大曲面上爬行的虫子，渺小如尘埃。穿过墙能够回到大爆炸发生的那一刻，然后周而复始，无限循环，一次又一次在这场无休止的战争中失败。终点即是起点，起点意味着结束。他已经经历过太多次，不想再试图通关了。  
据说上一次原本死的人是我，这一次变成了克拉维兹。  
我们和松尾秦宙一行人往内城逃亡，我父亲几个月前出差前往北区后下落不明，即便他当时没死，应该也活不长。我哥哥死后他曾经来找过我一次，我那时才发现他变得老态龙钟，浑身散发出衰老的气味，眼角沟壑一道又一道，也许真的后悔没有多看几眼他的儿子。  
我回到在内城的家尝试联络我爷爷，可是毫无音讯，街上几乎不见活人，房子也已经被趁机打劫。于是我们躲进了一间被隐匿在爬山虎里的图书馆，用人类学和社会学书籍堆了椅子跟桌子，拿那些描写轻快爱情桥段的小说当作柴火取暖。松尾又将她暗恋的女老师的小腿骨拿出来睹物思人，我很欠揍地打趣她简直是歌德，被她按在一边好一顿打。  
当晚袭击发生了，除了我以外的所有人都被在场四只泰坦吞食了进去。我挨个将他们的身体撕开，却没有像上次一样找到克拉维兹，也没有找到任何一个人，连尸体残渣也没有。我不愿意相信他真的已经被消化掉了，浑身冷得犹如坠入冰原冻土下的暗流，失去理智地继续屠杀那些白彘，直到我眼看就要寡不敌众，加百列从建筑物里冲了出来。  
它像一道天边乍起的惊雷，仿若一把锋锐的银色利刃，锋利地斩断所有扑上来的同类，跳到半空中将坐在另一只泰坦身上的王从上至下劈成两半，又砍下了它的脑袋。那半颗头颅轱辘滚到地上，硕大的眼睛死死睁着，看起来很不甘心。  
王位的交替就在这千钧一发的刹那结束了。  
我坐在墙边听完了戴胜的录音，随身听自动播放了一段充满嘶吼的摇滚乐，在满目荒芜中显得尤为刺耳。  
任何人听了那段话恐怕都会陷入无边的绝望，可我心里只有难以言明的狂喜。我不在乎世界终会如何，也不在乎究竟能否打破莫比乌斯指环的诅咒，我只想再见到尤金。对所有人而言充满无限恶意的结局，于我却是难以置信的馈赠。我终于明白了他之前种种不寻常的举动，以及袭击发生时他在紧急关头轻啄了一口我的鼻子，说：  
我们会在时间的尽头再次相爱。  
穿越时空的感觉很难形容，像是进入一台认真工作的滚筒洗衣机，但更像晕血症发作。恍惚中我想如果我吐了的话，呕吐物会顺着时空流道飘到哪个不知名时空吗？但显然这次我没有机会做这个实验了，很快我陷入载沉载浮的混沌，分不清到底是梦境还是现实。  
绿幽幽的河水争先恐后地涌入鼻腔，我被一双苍老布满裂纹的手从水中托起。我外公将我抱到船头的火炉边，一边为我裹上毛毯，一边掏出手机对着那头的忙音皱起了眉头。山青水绿的景色平静得毫无涟漪，远处灼人眼球的金色光柱巍然矗立，我脑海里闪过无数重章叠句的思绪和话语，最后我什么也没说，静静坐在窄小的木凳上注视着远方，试图回忆我母亲已经模糊的面容。  
接着我要做的，就是在十六岁那年再一次踏上前往外城的特快列车，遇见尤金·克拉维兹。


End file.
